Mob of the Dead Vs MLP
by Robotrip3000
Summary: You guys know the Mob of the Dead, right? What about the achievement "Pop goes the weasel?" Well, The cycle...is friendship! Join Billy, Finn, The Weasel, and Sal as they accidentally find themselves in Equestria. Were they suppose to die? Yeah they were! Will they make it with infested zombie ponies and regular magic ponies? Will they die like they were suppose to? Find out!


_**"So...you came to read the story eh? Hehehe...you ain't seen nothin' pal. This story, is real illusions right here man. We got Billy, Weasel, Finn, and Sal. Also, these weird horse like things. Try to keep up eh? Some horses bringing you down? You mad bro? Well, let's just say...we got something's headed for ya..." - Author**_

* * *

Once upon a time (Lol, mad bro?), their were four dudes in Alcatraz. Billy Handsome: The I-will-kill-that-person-if-I-wanted-to kind of guy (Or Pshyco Killer), Albert Aliten; The Weasel: The brains and planner, Sal Daluca: The slow-kind of guy, but will always get the job done, and Finn 'Ol Lere: The Gambler who always wins. They broke out of Alcaltraz, or...their jail-cells, but meet upon the Greens (Zombies). Now, they must escape with their life before they are eaten by The Greens.

Let's just skip to the main part, however, the last part is boring and not fun for my amusement. So, you guys remember or heard the achievement: 'Pop goes the Weasel'? 2 endings: Good ending, and Bad ending. But..what about Secret ending? Lets start when it's their 4th time leaving on Alcatraz.

* * *

"Hurry! Fill the plane already!" Billy yelled out, shooting a pack of zombies with his Acid Gun (Or whatever). "Don't you see I'm trying!" Finn said, but being tackled by the zombies, he was eaten. "Crud! We lost Finn!" Sal said. "You change your language eh?" Weasel yelled, shooting them down at the door, but being killed by The Officer (What I call the big boss/dude). "We lost him too!" Sal yelled, shooting the zombies with his Ray Gun.

"Hurry! Get on the plane!" Billy ordered. Before Sal could get on, he was beaten down by the Officer. _"You won't escape from ME!" _The Officer yelled. "The Heck I would!" Billy yelled, forgetting his language. Like before, Billy was grabbed by the leg and was eaten alive. They all became the Afterlife and jumped on the plane. The plane took off, but being hit by lighting once more, wasn't so easy.

The Plane headed for the Golden Gate Bridge, and crashed into it, making the souls fall for their doom. Yet, they screamed so loud, that they could hear each other. Once they landed (And woke up from being unconcous **(**Is that spelled right? For some reason, my Spell corrector thingy is broken**)**) They looked at their electric seat/chairs too see their bodies asleep. _"What? How?" _Weasel thought in his soul-head.

They went in their bodies, and they soon became alive. But...Weasel felt...strange. He wanted to kill his buddies. He felt...he felt..._HuNgRy! "Your souls are MINE!" _The Officer yelled. They all shot The Officer with all the guns they had, but it was soon over when they ran out of ammo. "Aww crap!" said the Weasel. "No time! Kill them!" Ordered Billy.

"No ammo, _remember?!_" Sal yelled, throwing grenades at the zombies. _"Kill zem! Kill zem all!" _A Russian voice was heard. "What was that?" Weasel asked, stomping on a zombie's head.

_Max Ammo!_

Weasel and his friends reloaded and started up their guns, but it was no match when the zombie's out-numbered them. "AAAAHH-UGH!" Billy was eaten by the leg, then everywhere else. "Aw naw! Ain't gonna die like- AAAHH!" Finn yelled in pain, being bitten in the spine. Sal was grabbed before he even got to speak, and Weasel was the only one alive.

_The cycle is broken..._

No...the cycle...is not broken. Weasel grabbed his Ray gun, and I aimed it at his head. _"No one escapes ALIVE!" _The Officer yelled in anger. "I can escape in the afterlife..." Weasel said. He put the gun the side of his head and killed himself. Yeah, his friends may be jerks and they make the box disappear, but he made it with his friends for rounds, might as well.

He shot, and now he was the wind in the storm. He felt the life, leaving. Death was waiting for him, he knew this. He felt his last soul breath, and now...he was gone. _"Nei! Nei! You must find zem, NOW! Don't let zem get away! Find zem in a different land, dimension, Just FIND ZEM!" _the voiced yelled. The zombies groan in anger and in command as they died.

The cycle is friendship...


End file.
